ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Under Wraps
Under Wraps is the thirty-fourth episode of Ben 10. Plot In order to teach Ben and Gwen the value of hard work, Grandpa Max takes them to a farm. Ben and Gwen at first struggle with farm life, until Ben convinces Gwen to let him use the Omnitrix to complete their work faster and easier using a few of his aliens. However, a farmhand tells Ben and Gwen of a Mummy that had recently arrived in a flash of purple lightning, like the Yenaldooshi did, prompting their curiosity. The two of them sneak out during the night and are attacked by mutated cows. Ben turns into XLR8 and defeats them. Ben then leaves Gwen alone to follow the mummy's footsteps and find it digging for a strange stone. The Mummy attacks Ben as soon as it sees him. He fights it to no avail, and The Mummy flees in the confusion. Max discovers that the strange rock is an unstable element called Corrodium, which causes severe mutation in Earth born species, demonstrated by cows on the farm. Max states that Corrodium does not occur naturally on Earth, thus speculating that it crashed to Earth 65 million years ago, when dinosaurs died out. The Tennysons track The Mummy down to a ice cream factory, built on a Corrodium meteor. Ben uses Diamondhead to dig up the meteor, but Gwen points out that he just did the Mummy's work for him. Worse yet, The Mummy proves to be invulnerable, rapidly healing from any attack and mutates a security guard with the Corrodium. Gwen and Max deal with the guard, while Diamondhead fights the Mummy, only to revert to Ben mid-battle. In the resulting struggle, The Mummy touches the Omnitrix and it goes into scan mode, unlocking Snare-oh. When Ben tries to transform into Snare-oh, the Omnitrix transforms Ben into Upgrade instead. Upgrade merges with a liquid nitrogen containment tank and sprays the mummy with it, freezing it solid. Max then buries it with concrete in the hole Diamondhead dug. Then they flee the town in fear of more manual labor at the farm, since Ben and Gwen have learned their lesson and Max remembered how much he hated working on a farm as a boy. Major Events *Ben obtains a new DNA sample, Snare-oh. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Joan Maplewood (first appearance) *Todd Maplewood (first appearance) *Unnamed Bullies (first appearance) *Unnamed Security Guard (first appearance) Villains *The Mummy (first appearance) *Mutated Cows *Mutated Security Guard Aliens Used *XLR8 (x2) *Four Arms *Wildvine *Wildmutt *Diamondhead (x2) *Upgrade (accidental transformation; selected alien was Snare-oh) Spells Used *Mulcha Objectia Quotes Errors *When the Omnitrix scans the Mummy's DNA, Ghostfreak's icon is there even though he isn't in the Codon Stream. Naming and Translations Trivia *The trio's thirty-third stop is South Carolina. *It is revealed Ben's favorite ice cream is made by Digby Dairy. *This is the first time where Gwen starts to perform magic, learning from Charmcaster's mini pocket-sized spellbook she got in A Change of Face. *It is revealed that XLR8 can see things blue through his mask. Category:Ben 10 Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Sebastian Montes